This is for Uo-chan!
is the seventeenth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Uotani continues to tell about her past and how meeting Kyoko and Tohru made an impact on her life. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode continues from the previous episode where it covers Arisa's backstory for a two-parter from the second half of Chapter 40 until Chapter 41. Anime and Manga Differences *Like last episode, all the masks worn by the delinquent girls are white in color in the manga instead of black. *Arisa’s comment to Tohru in reaction to being saved and brought back to her apartment was slightly longer in the manga. *Tohru’s tense reaction to Arisa proclaiming she can treat her own injuries was not shown in the anime. *When Arisa observes the memorial photo of Tohru’s father, the manga showed a bit more of his face while still having some light obstructing parts of the photo. *While Tohru was cooking in the manga, a small bit is removed showing her nervously reacting to the water boiling. *The anime showed more of the weather report that Arisa was watching on TV. *The footage shown of a frustrated Arisa confronting her father as she reflected on not being used to a happy family life like Tohru’s was added for the anime. *Some of Arisa’s monologue during her self-reflection and Tohru reacting to her frustration over this were all added for the anime. *When Kyoko arrived home to see Tohru and Arisa napping together, she woke them up in the manga. *When Saki and Arisa hug Tohru back in the present, there is a removed bit in the manga showing Kyo and Yuki internally thinking “Enough” in reaction to the public display of affection. *When the delinquent girls are discussing about wasting time with taking photos of Kyo and Yuki while attempting to confront Arisa, there is some difference in dialogue over how they are getting photos. In the manga, they mention not able to get the photos developed at a photo shop, while the anime has them complaining of taking too many angle shots of the boys with their cellphone camera. *The scene showing Kyoko open up her apartment door to Arisa for various days in sequence was added for the anime. *The scene showing Arisa giving Tohru practice questions for an upcoming test at school was expanded for the anime. *The scene showing a teacher reacting to Arisa and Tohru being together was expanded a bit for the anime. *Some more dialogue was added to the scene where Arisa’s delinquent gang questioned her absence within the gang for the anime. *The anime removed some of the chatter between Tohru’s classmates over her hanging out with Arisa. *There is more shown of the delinquents beating up Arisa for the anime. *When Kyoko arrives on the scene, she didn’t yell out to the delinquents in the manga. Plus in the manga, Arisa is shown with some blood trickling down her head from being beaten up as she fades into unconsciousness. *The anime removed showing Kyo and Yuki being internally annoyed with the commotion between the girls. *The scene showing the delinquent girls reacting to Arisa casually fending them off was expanded a bit in the anime. *The scene showing Arisa cooking for her father is slightly expanded in the anime. *The ending scene with the three delinquent girls was changed for the anime. In the manga, the three are shown fawning over the photos they took of Kyo and Yuki, with one of them irritated that they got no photos taken of Arisa. In the anime, the three are trying to attempt to copy Arisa in varying capacities due to their new admiration of her, including one of the girls literally cosplaying as her when arriving on the scene. es:Episodio 17 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes